


Dragonskin

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: The Stag, the Dragon, and the Empath [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Post-S3E9, Pre-Poly, Psychopaths In Love, Rare Pairings, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is determined to find the Dragon for very different reasons than what the FBI would like, and Hannibal will do what he can to help him from the confines of his cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonskin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneWhoSitsWithTurtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/gifts).



> Special thanks to onewhositswithturtles for looking over the outline for this, and encouraging me to venture into this Hannigramhyde realm. This one's dedicated to you sweetheart.
> 
> Formerly "The Stag, the Dragon, and the Empath," I ended up changing that to the series title as I felt it more appropriate, especially after finishing (and attempting to title) the sequel.

“He called me,” Hannibal greeted as Will walked into his cell room.

Will arched a brow.  There was no need to ask who _he_ was.  “Well that’s interesting.”

“But not surprising,” Hannibal continued.  “We agreed he was interested in me, and by extension yourself.”  Hannibal took a magazine from his desk, walking over to the glass and pressing the cover against it.  “I believe he also may have seen this.  It would explain why he chose to contact me now.”

Will’s brows furrowed, a frown marring his features as he found an image of himself on the cover of _Tattle Crime_.  “Freddie,” he hissed lowly.  He should have known she would make good on her threat to print about his previous visit to the asylum.

Hannibal however just looked amused, that hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth as he flipped a few pages.  “It seems we are still _murder husbands_ in Ms. Lounds’ eyes.”  He held up the spread for Will to see then, pictures of them both contained in an article about how Will was consulting with Hannibal for the Tooth Fairy case.

Scoffing, Will turned away from the pages in disgust.  He really did need to do something about Freddie- perhaps permanently this time.  Then again he was willing to hold off for the time being given it was her article that drew their target out.

“What did he say?” Will inquired, leaning sideways against the glass.  Hannibal mimicked the stance like a mirror, the both of them looking at each other sideways.  They were so close, yet still so far away.  Will felt his heart come up to his throat, trying to force down the emotions in order to focus on the task at hand.

It was hard though.  Three years they had been apart, three years of forced separation.  Will had been living his isolated simple life in Wolf Trap once more.  He had his dogs, fishing, and tinkering with engines.  In a lot of ways he was living a normal, healthy life.

Except when night fell, when he curled up in his bed, it felt cold and empty.  A ghost slept beside him in the form of Hannibal.  Will had thought the pang of loneliness would go away with time but it hadn’t.  In truth he only had himself to blame.

He hadn’t been ready to embrace everything Hannibal was, embrace the darkness inside of himself and become more.  It was why he had warned Hannibal rather than run away with him as his heart desired.  That had ended in death and blood.

Once healed, Will had traveled across the ocean in pursuit of his once lover.  It was there he learned more of what Hannibal was, what he himself was.  Will was reborn in the same place that Hannibal had been, was let out of the chrysalis and into the dark night.

They found one other again in Italy, looking at each other fully for the first time completely unmasked.  They had the opportunity to finally be whole together.  Then it was ripped away from them.

Will had been shot, delaying their escape from those that hunted in Hannibal’s wake.  Taking the time to patch up Will’s shoulder had allowed Mason’s paid Inspectors to catch up to them.  It was a short lived internment as Hannibal managed to slip free and save them both.

Even so, Will knew then that it couldn’t work.  Hannibal was still very much wanted and the odds of them slipping away together were slim.  There was nowhere for them to go, no where they’d be allowed to be together.  Depressed with the thought of having Hannibal ripped away from him, Will still managed to tell Hannibal to go, to leave him behind once more.  His attempt at breaking things off with Hannibal though was met with the man turning himself in to Jack.

Will had been furious, though not enough to be of any help in the trial.  He supposed he should have been glad Hannibal’s insanity plea worked but even knowing his love was free from an untimely death didn’t allow him peace.  The pain remained and Will was unsure if it would ever fade.

It had been months spent not speaking to each other when Will inevitably sent Hannibal a letter.  Having Alana as the new caretaker of the asylum certainly helped in that regard.  When Hannibal actually responded it caused a smile to cross Will’s face for the first time in what seemed to be ages.  As such they continued to write.

As much as they wanted to see each other, Will knew there was no way he could stay sane.  It still hurt to be without Hannibal but the pain had lessened to a dull ache.  If he were to see him, to no longer be able to touch him, to hold him, he knew his heart would break.  And it had.

There hadn’t been much choice in the matter; the Tooth Fairy case had brought Jack to his door, drawing him out of hiding.  Will had been forced to seek Hannibal’s help.  As imagined, that meeting had been bitter sweet.

When Will returned to his motel room later that evening, he felt himself break in two.  The peace he’d found, even if incomplete without Hannibal, was ripped away.  The raw wounds left only the predator in its wake, the one Hannibal had shaped into his mate.

Hannibal’s gentle voice pulled Will from his turbulent thoughts.  “He said he was becoming the Great Red Dragon.”

Will could read the amusement on his face.  “Does that mean something to you?”

“Given the way he spoke, our theory of him having a deformity is most certainly correct.  It wasn’t glaring, but he has an issue with speech.”  Will nodded.  “And as far as the dragon reference goes, I believe he is referring to a painting by Blake.  A dragon, standing over a pleading woman caught in the coil of its tail.  Few images in Western art radiate such a unique and nightmarish charge of demonic sexuality.”

Will raised his brows and gave his partner a look that told him he best behave.  Hannibal inclined his head by way of apology, however there was the hint of a smirk still turning up the corner of his lips all the same.

“What was your impression?”  Will didn’t bother hiding his curiosity, getting things back on track.  When stepping inside the Dragon's mind to recreate his kills Will had been intrigued by what he found.  Sure enough, Hannibal only confirmed what he himself had postulated.

“He is an inexperienced killer, but one with great potential.”  Hannibal gazed into Will’s eyes.  “More than that, he is someone that could walk with us in the darkness.”  He paused before admitting, “It would bring me some comfort to know you had someone.  Even if I would prefer it to be myself.”

Will smirked at that, leaning against the plexiglass.  “We’ll see about that.”  There was no guaranteeing this man was even worth their time, could even keep up with them.  Although it would certainly make breaking Hannibal out easier with another conspirator.  “You’re mine Hannibal,” he reminded.  “I want you back.”

Of course Hannibal didn’t know what to say.  As much as he wanted to be free, to be with Will again, he didn’t want to put his mate into danger.  The danger Will would be walking into with the Red Dragon was not the same thing.

Seeing Hannibal’s conflicted emotions, Will offered him a little smile.  “Don’t worry.” It didn't ease Hannibal's mind in the least.

* * *

There was the distant sound of the front door opening and closing.  Will stood still, holding his breath.  He let it out in a soft puff once the tense silence turned to hurried footfalls.  There were a number of staircases to ascend through the opulent house- something no doubt Hannibal would approve of- to reach the sanctuary of the attic where Will was waiting.

There was a pause outside the door before it slowly swung open, the man they were looking for stepping carefully inside.  “What are you doing here?” he demanded, sharp eyes taking in the way Will leaned comfortably against the far wall.

“Looking for you… Francis.”

The man was cautious in his approach, stopping in the center of the room.  He was coiled strength hidden under a simple attire, though flattering in Will’s opinion.  Francis was a handsome man, rugged in a way he appreciated.  His face was especially pleasing, his features sharp like a hawk’s.

“Why?” was what Francis ended up asking.  When Will merely raised a brow, it prompted him to clarify, “Why would you have any interest in me?”

“Because we find you… intriguing.”  Will’s lips turned up, offering a coy grin.

“You do?”  Francis seemed legitimately surprised to hear that.

Will walked closer, testing the boundaries.  He halted the moment the other man’s muscles twitched.  “Hannibal set me on the path,” he explained.  “A mongoose hunting for snakes.”  Will smirked.  “Or in this case a dragon.”

Francis tilted his head a bit in curiosity.  “You’re not what I expected,” he admitted.

“Oh?”  Will raised his brow again.

Francis’ lips twitched into the ghost of a smile.  “You’re better.”  His voice was husky, with only the hint of an impediment due to the cleft lip marring his face.

“Glad I could live up to expectations.”  Will smirked, taking another couple steps forward, pleased that Francis allowed it.

As their eyes met, Francis broke contact to look away.  The slight wince reminded Will of himself, back before Hannibal.  In a lot of ways that was what Francis was like.  He was a predator, dark and dangerous, but still a fledgling breaking free.  Just as Hannibal had molded him, had helped shape him, Will would do the same for Francis.

“I still don’t understand,” Francis said, “why either of you would have any interest in me…  Don’t you have each other?”

“We do.  Though as you can imagine we haven’t had the opportunity for much as of late.”  Francis nodded.  “Nor does that mean we wouldn’t be willing to share our affections with someone worthy of them.”  Francis’ eyes flicked over to him but then danced away again.

Will hadn’t missed how the man attempted to keep his face turned away to hide his deformity, deciding to call him on it.  “Why hide from me?”

“I don’t-”

“I know you.  Probably better than you know yourself,” Will challenged.  It was what he did, getting into the minds of killers.  It was how he and Hannibal had become bonded together.  “But it’s not just your nature you attempt to shield from others.  It’s your face too... Though I don’t know why because you’re very handsome.”

Francis looked at him then.  “How can you say that?”

Will’s brows rose in challenge.  “How can I speak the truth?”  His face softened then.  “We all have our scars.  Some are more prominent than others.”  Will pulled his shirt up to reveal his abdomen, showing the large scar left behind by Hannibal before he vanished to Europe.  “Never be ashamed of them.  They made you who you are.”  His lips quirked.  “They’re beautiful.”

Francis only continued to gaze at him, clearly unknowing what to say.  However he was no longer hiding, letting Will in past the walls he built for society.  The coiled beast inside preened for Will, proud and hungry.

Will pressed further against his boundaries, letting a smile cross his face when Francis didn’t back down.  His earlier caution was gone, watching Will with obvious intrigue.  Francis had a few inches on him and Will tilted his head back as he cleared the rest of the space between them.

Their lips brushed together, testing.  When Francis didn’t protest he took it as a sign to continue.  It was a gentle kiss, exploring his new partner.  The tip of his tongue flicked out against Francis’ upper lip, causing the man to take a breath of surprise.  Will smiled against his lips before repeating it, unafraid to run his tongue across the split of his lip.

Francis let out a low moan, kissing back harder without hesitation.  Fingers tangled in Will’s hair, holding him there.  Not that Will was going anywhere, allowing the other man to explore his mouth with his tongue in between demanding kisses.  Will ran his hands underneath Francis’ teeshirt, feeling the muscle there.

Tugging back in need of air, Will asked, “Ever had someone inside you?”  His fingers dipped into the waistband of Francis’ pants, tugging at them meaningfully.  Francis shook his head.  “Been with another guy?”  He nodded that time at least.  “Lose the clothes.”

Will moved back a little, grabbing the hem of his own shirt and tugging it over his head before tossing it aside.  Francis hesitated, however a raise of Will’s brow had him following suit.  “Pants too,” Will mentioned, though not moving for his.  Rather he pulled a tube of lubricant from his pocket and waited.

Once Francis had removed the remainder of his clothing, Will walked around him.  The predatory movement did nothing to worry Francis.  If anything it seemed to turn him on more.  That was a positive sign and Will hummed his approval.

“Beautiful,” he purred, coming up behind Francis.  He wrapped his arms around his torso, pressing a kiss to the back of the man’s shoulder.  “This tattoo…”  It was a rather impressive back piece, extensive and no doubt time-consuming.  “The Blake,” he observed.

Will had observed the painting when he came up to Francis’ hideaway.  Of course that hadn’t been the only thing he discovered.  The scrapbook of Hannibal’s murders as well as Francis’ own even included some of Will’s exploits and of course the _Tattle Crime_ articles regarding the infamous _Murder Husbands_.

“Yes,” Francis hissed out as Will’s tongue traced his upper spine.  The dragon inside him was purring, preening at the attention.  Where usually it clawed at his mind, it for once seemed to settle in Will’s presence.

Said man prodded Francis towards the table, pressing him forward so his forearms rested there.  Nudging his feet apart, Will’s hand continued to stroke up and down his spine as though gentling an animal.  “There you are,” he murmured, a smile in his tone.  “My beautiful dragon.”  He pressed kisses on his lower back, following his spine upward.  “Don’t hide from me.”

“Never,” Francis gasped out as Will’s teeth scraped along vertebrae.

Satisfied, Will opened the cap on the lube, coating his fingers before setting it aside on the table.  “Just relax.  You’ll enjoy this,” he promised.

A finger prodded his entrance and Francis moved away from it instinctively.  Will gentled him, speaking with low confidence as he eased him through it.  Managing to relax, Francis let Will work him open with a steady hand.  Fingers twisted and moved inside him, alighting nerve endings that were unused to being stimulated in such a way.

Will brushed a finger across his prostate and Francis keened with a low moan.  Grinning, Will repeated the motion.  Francis groaned his approval, pushing back to meet him.  “Will,” he pleaded, voice catching on his words, “p-please.  Need… _more_.”

Fingernails scraped across his back where Will had been tracing the lines of his tattoo.  “Patience,” he shushed.  “Don’t want to hurt you.”  Will leaned down, nuzzling the middle of his back.

Honestly, Francis would not have expected such treatment from Will.  From everything he’d inferred of the man- and of Hannibal- he expected violence and blood, rough and heady.  Yet there they were, Will taking his time, making him comfortable, and being outright _tender_ .  This was behavior for a _lover_ not just some base sexual desire or urge to dominate.

When Will pulled him up, spinning him around to meet his gaze, Francis could see the fire in his eyes.  There was certainly the potential for a rough coupling written right there.  However Will pulled it back, keeping his own inner predator at bay for the time being.

Francis watched with unbridled interest as Will finally unzipped his jeans, freeing his erection from his boxers.  From his back pocket, Will pulled a condom.  Opening it, he tossed the wrapper towards the table, giving his cock a few strokes before rolling the condom on.

“Come here,” Will prodded, tugging his arm as he walked backwards to sit on a chair.  “I want to see you,” he practically purred and Francis had to focus on not blushing.  He wasn’t used to such attention put on him.

Straddling Will’s lap, he held himself up enough to allow his partner to move.  Guiding himself to Francis’ hole, Will carefully pushed his way in, helping Francis slowly lower himself down.  Once fully sheathed, Will breathed slowly and Francis let out a shaky breath.  He smiled though when he met Will’s eyes, Will returning it as more heat seeped into his gaze.

Francis inhaled sharply as Will started to move, unused to the sensation of being filled.  Will’s hand tracing circles against his lower back urged him to relax.  When he did he found that it wasn’t so bad.  True to Will’s word there wasn’t pain, though perhaps some discomfort.  As they continued to move together however even that eased until Francis simply gave over to _feeling_.

“There you go,” Will groaned, a smile on his face.  “That’s it.  Feel that?  Feel good?”  Francis nodded, eyes fluttering closed as he moaned a little louder in appreciation when the angle changed enough to brush his prostate.

That encouraged Will to pick up the pace.  He thrust up a little harder, prompting Francis to move as well.  The old chair under them creaked at the abuse and for a moment Francis feared it would break.  Then he realized he didn’t really care.

Sweat-slicked skin slid together and in the heat of the moment Francis leaned down and latched his teeth to Will’s neck.  The man moaned underneath him.  Francis figured he probably should have asked first but Will wasn’t pushing him away.  If anything he pressed further against his mouth, asking for him to continue, to mark him.

Francis gave his new lover what he wanted, suckling and biting along the length of his neck.  It was bound to leave an allotment of bruises and marks, showing the world that Will was _very much_ taken.  The amount of possession Francis already felt for him was almost overwhelming however he wasn’t about to fight it.

“ _Yes_ ,” Will hissed.  His nails scraped hard down Francis’ back, no doubt leaving marks of his own.  “God…  Francis.”  He thrust up hard, the chair making cracking noises.  They ignored the warning, chasing after their release.

Will came with a shout, holding Francis’ hips down in a bruising grip.  Francis whimpered, squirming as best he could.  When Will’s hand took hold of his aching cock, it only took a few firm strokes to bring Francis to climax as well.

They sat there, the chair complaining as they shifted a bit to be more comfortable.  They were sharing the same air, breathing each other in.  Francis found his lips curling into a smile, noticing Will doing the same.  Will’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him down into a slow, languid kiss.

It was some time before they got up, Francis a bit sore but the pull of muscles made him feel alive in a way only killing had given him thus far.  Will tossed the condom in the trash, tucking himself back in and doing up his pants.  Francis had just slipped into his black boxer-briefs when Will molded himself to his back, pressing a kiss to the back of his shoulder.

“Okay?” Will asked, another kiss brushing across the back of Francis’ neck, causing him to shiver.

“Yes,” he assured, voice rough.  He leaned back against Will, welcoming his touch.  It was foreign to him, actually _desiring_ the touch of another.

They stayed that way a little while longer before Will gave him a squeeze and released him.  “Get dressed,” he ordered gently.  “And then we need to talk about what you’ve been doing.”

Francis gave him a wary look, watching as Will’s fingers ran along his scrapbook.  “Like what?” he ventured, voice getting caught in his throat.

“For starters, how you won’t be harming any more pets.”  Will’s expression was firm and Francis found himself nodding immediately.

Will’s face softened, walking back to him and giving him a reassuring kiss.  “Relax.  I think you’ll find that while I’m not a master like Hannibal, I do know how to have some good fun.”

Francis was smiling as he kissed Will again.

* * *

When Will walked into the room, Hannibal looked up from his work with a little smile.  “Will.  And who’s this?”  A man had followed Will inside, closing the door behind him.  When the stranger saw Hannibal walking to meet them at the glass partition he froze.  It was partly out of recognizing the fellow predator in the room- for though this man was a fledgling, he was still a hunter- but also out of a clear sense of admiration.

“Hannibal, I’d like you to meet Francis Dolarhyde.”  Will held out his hand, Francis shaking off the veil of curiosity and joining him, taking Will’s hand and allowing him to pull him towards the partition.  “Hannibal Lecter.”

“It’s a pleasure Francis,” Hannibal said, the barest hint of a smile on his face.  Will could read him easily enough however he knew that this man wouldn’t be able to- at least for the time being.  At the moment he was content to see how Francis reacted to him.

“I…”  Francis’ brows lowered and a conflicted look crossed his face.  His eyes darted over to Will, who nodded encouragingly.  “It’s good to finally meet you in person.”  Hannibal of course realized the man’s dilemma.  He had heard the slight lisp during their previous conversation and looking at Francis then confirmed the source.  As nerve-wracking as it must have been to speak with Hannibal on the phone, to do it in person- to someone he so clearly admired- must have been downright frightening.

Hannibal was not a cruel man, at least to those he cared about.  So when Will looked at him expectantly, Hannibal offered a soft smile to Francis who was unused to his micro-expressions.  “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised at how quickly Will found you.”

“You did point me in the right direction,” Will reminded.

“We make a good team,” Hannibal conceded, both remembering their time chasing killers together before their world shattered.

“We do,” Will agreed.  “And I think Francis would make a nice addition.”  It was saying without so many words that he approved of Francis being apart of their relationship, joining them in their darkness.

Hannibal however would reserve judgment.  Still, he trusted Will’s.  “I will defer to your expert opinion.”  Will smirked.

He looked over at Francis who was busy studying Hannibal, remembering they couldn’t stay.  “We need to be going.  A busy evening ahead.”  Will grinned meaningfully at Hannibal.  “I do hope Alana allows you the pleasure of the morning paper.  I suspect I will need to provide the copy of _Tattle Crime_ myself.”

Hannibal knew exactly what Will and their new protege would be up to that night.  He looked forward to seeing the results of their hard work.  No doubt Will would take as much care to shape Francis as Hannibal had with him.  Will would help him grow, to transform, to become the strong mate Will needed him to be.  Despite Will’s earlier insistence of seeing Hannibal freed, Hannibal wasn’t so sold on that happening, instead content to let another worthy predator walk at Will’s side.

The thought of Will being successful was tantalizing, something to explore within the safe confines of his Memory Palace.  For the moment Will was there in front of him and he wanted to take advantage of it.

Will pressed his forehead against the glass, reaching up the same time as Hannibal to thread their fingers together through one of the holes there.  Hannibal couldn’t help but close his eyes in contentment at just the simple touch, head falling to the barrier where Will’s was.

Francis watched the sight, the way the pair took comfort and strength from the other.  He knew without a doubt they were a bonded couple, something going so far into their bones that they could never be truly separated.  Francis ached to even know _half_ of what that felt like, to have someone understand.  He thought that could possibly be Will and Hannibal.

Hannibal’s other hand came up to another hole, fingers hooking over the rim almost in silent invitation.  Francis tentatively reached out, running a finger over Hannibal’s and down across the back of his hand.  When Hannibal didn’t protest, Francis linked their fingers together in a mirror of Will, pressing up close against said man.

As his eyes shut in contentment, Francis missed the twin smiles directed at him.  It was truly the beginning of something far greater to come.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
